


Like Gentlemen

by cmshaw



Category: due South
Genre: Eavesdropping, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-08
Updated: 2002-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh yeah?" said Kowalski. "Oh yeah? How about we fight for him, how's that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Gentlemen

Fraser paused in the hallway. He was the only person authorized to be in the Consulate building at this hour, but it sounded as though Turnbull were still here. He frowned and followed the voice -- voices, as there seemed to be more than one -- toward the front parlor.

That was Ray Vecchio speaking now: "Look, Renny," he was saying, "this isn't some game."

"'Renny'," said a different voice -- and that must be Ray Kowalski. How many people had Turnbull invited in, and why hadn't he been told about this? "Jeez, Vecchio," Kowalski continued, "talk to him like he's a grownup already, can't you."

"Ray -- Rays -- please," said Turnbull. "I never meant to cause either of you distress. Ray, I'm sorry if I assumed that you did not wish an exclusive relationship, and I realize now that I should have discussed this assumption with you."

That was intriguing. Fraser hadn't realized that Turnbull worked with either Ray Vecchio or Ray Kowalski in any capacity. Guilty yet curious, he lingered out of sight beside the doorway and listened.

"You sound like a fucking marriage counselor," Kowalski muttered.

"Get over it," snapped Vecchio.

"Oh yeah?" said Kowalski. "Oh yeah? How about we fight for him, how's that?"

"Rays!" Turnbull said firmly. "Is this really necessary? Can't we settle this like gentlemen?"

There was a long pause, during which Fraser reflected uncomfortably that both Americans carried handguns and that Turnbull might be calling him in to second a duel any moment now.

Vecchio said, "That works for me."

Fraser could almost hear Kowalski shrug. "Yeah, okay."

"Well!" Turnbull said brightly. "That's just delightful then, isn't it?" Fraser bit at his lip and decided that he probably ought to intervene now.

Vecchio chuckled. He sounded calmer, and Fraser relaxed. He would rather not admit to eavesdropping if it could be avoided -- and thus, he reflected, one transgression leads to another, a slippery slope of lies and evasion. But Vecchio was speaking now, a low and friendly voice: "So," he said, "is he any good, Ren?"

"I've been quite pleased," Turnbull said. "Really, this is very exciting. The three of us together!"

"So," Kowalski said, and there was a note to his voice that made Fraser uncomfortable, although he couldn't place why, "how are _you_ in bed, Ray?"

In _bed_?

Vecchio laughed again. "Come and find out, Ray," he said.

Kowalski made thoughtful noises. "Now, where should I start?"

"I've found that his ears are a highly erogenous zone," Turnbull said in a helpful voice. "Like so," and then someone -- Ray Vecchio, no doubt -- groaned quite sensually.

Fraser unlocked his knees and looked into the room.

Turnbull was holding Ray Vecchio's shoulders back against his chest and mouthing gently at Vecchio's left ear, while Ray Kowalski stalked forward and, as Fraser watched, placed his hands flat on Vecchio's chest, leaned in, and took Vecchio's right earlobe carefully between his teeth. Vecchio groaned again, and Fraser could see that he was trembling.

Fraser stepped back around the doorway and flattened himself to the wall, gasping for breath. He'd had no idea. This was inconceivable. Inconceivable! From the parlor, he heard Kowalski laughed and say, "Now hold him still for this," and Benton Fraser turned tail and fled almost fast enough to avoid hearing Ray Vecchio yelling ecstatically, " _Ray!_ "


End file.
